


【黄喻】不爱之恩

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【黄喻】不爱之恩

“少天，晚安。”喻文州今夜是这样对他告别的。

相恋三年，黄少天对周泽楷的身体已然很熟悉，此时他刚把自己从对方的身体里退出来，下巴搁在周泽楷光裸的背上，随着身下人呼吸的节奏喘着气。退役后黄少天来沪发展，拿了A轮融资自己创业开了个电竞相关的科技公司，考虑到长远计划，他干脆买了房置了家，地处南京西路兰心大剧院周边，离轮回俱乐部以及周泽楷独住的楼盘相当近。黄少天不能说是一个极尽温柔的情人，但是在生活的方方面面大致也算比较合格，打个七八十分尚无问题。可今晚的黄少天一反常态，带着点不容抗拒的节奏，磨周泽楷体内那个点磨得有些凶狠。两人平时上床次数算不上多频繁，周泽楷欲望淡薄，黄少天又是个会被很多事分去兴致的人，这般激烈的情事显然有些超越了彼此长久以来的认知。黄少天第二次从正面进入周泽楷时，周泽楷的眼神免不了多了些问号，对方发力太狠，一时他就有点吃痛。周泽楷床上床下都沉静安然，平时做/爱亦不习惯发出多少声音，但黄少天发了力掐着他的腰把那根重重地送进去，终于周泽楷忍不住揽着他的脖子失控般地叫了两声：

“少天…少天…”

他极少叫他名字，这个称呼突然冒出来，黄少天方才隐约明白了自己的目的。完事后稍稍胡乱收拾了下，周泽楷缓过神来眨着清亮的双眼继续直指人心般望着他，像是在询问为什么。黄少天揉了把他的头发说“周泽楷，你抱抱我好么？”周泽楷点点头，随即把他拥到颈窝里亲吻他的脸颊。爱人柔软的触感和包容令黄少天很快就进入了梦乡，再醒来时已近五点，头依然有些疼，但好在大脑终于清醒了大半，此时此刻，黄少天觉得他可以酣畅淋漓地逃去阳台上抽一支烟了。

 

四个小时前，他还在和一群故友聚会。庙药两队，曾经水火不容的死对头们在过去的主力纷纷退役后也到了把酒言欢叙旧的狗血套路时刻。这是他退役三年后参加的为数不多的几次聚会之一，因为南来北往距离遥远，双方便折中选了魔都当聚会点，预定了一个口味改良过的本帮菜馆子包了两间包房。黄少天因地理之便，并不需要特地风尘仆仆跑来跑去。退役后众人圈子步调都大不相同，日程排得满满的没法赴约的人当然也会有，好在蓝雨几个熟面孔倒是差不多全数到齐。黄少天一开始并没有进蓝雨那间包房而是在微草这边混着，他一进去就搞活气氛，热场满分，群众纷纷做出想死的表情。黄少天和昔日宿敌们嬉笑打诨插科，菜吃了大半酒下肚了几杯，举杯的手已经有点颤抖。像之前比赛前要做手操一般，渗入血液的酒精为他的勇气槽充了个值，头脑微醺之际他才站起身来嘻嘻哈哈地跑去了隔壁。

这边袁柏清已经抢先一步过来串门，黄少天听到他哀嚎道：喻队，我头都快炸了，黄少在队里时你们是不是给全队的耳朵都买了保险啊？  
“柏清也太夸张了，没那么严重，为了友情，可以忍忍。”  
黄少天随着声音把视线挪了过去，那人看他突袭般闪进来依然神色如常。喻文州今天有带外挂，男友冯宪君坐在他的左手边，两人在一起五六年，属于圈内半公开的秘密，现在他们正被三四个人围着敬酒寒暄，喻文州贴得离冯宪君很近，在黄少天看来，颇有点夫夫齐心的样子。

“你来了？”  
“怎么，不欢迎？”  
“来的时候外面下雨，我们走得急了点伞也忘在出租车上了，不晓得现在停了没有。”  
“刚王大眼和他家刘小别这两货合伙起来整我，什么仇什么怨，为了那点垃圾话看来是计较了我十年，靠靠靠。”  
“少天是不是喝醉了？来这里坐，顺便喝点茶醒醒酒。”喻文州往冯宪君身边靠了靠，指了指身边的空位，原来右手位坐着的郑轩已经跑得没影了。  
“说好了只喝一瓶，盖子一开上面写着再来一瓶，人品好没办法，被他们起哄又灌了一瓶，这下真的是眼睛里掉星星，路都看不清楚了。”  
“少天不是有小周么，让他开车来接你回去。”  
喻文州真是擅长冠冕堂皇的周道，但是知己知彼如黄少天，心里有些不是滋味，他不确定对方是不是在揶揄自己。  
“还有那个郑轩，也不知道是真傻还是装傻，我跟刘小别说我和你熟么，勾肩搭背的男男授受不亲好嘛，谁知道他就塞我一句，说黄少我和你熟呀，你队队员要给老副队敬酒你给不给面子喝不喝，丫刚还好好地坐你身边，被对面袁柏清几句恭维话轻飘飘立马拽上了天，那么轻易就投敌微草去了。”

一般来说，应该是好久不见，别来无恙，总有些客套话需要放在台面上做开场白，但是黄少天似乎等不及就说些其他事情，即使这些细枝末节的琐碎听起来也未必有什么特殊意义。  
“学谁不好，偏要学于锋，一点没有对蓝雨的集体主义自豪感，吃里扒外。”  
“少天你这样阿轩又要亚历山大了，对了，碰巧刚他还在我和说过去的事。”  
黄少天摇摇晃晃地啪地一声跌在了喻文州旁边，双手抱着椅背歪歪斜斜反坐着，冯宪君本来就不太喜欢他这个风格，看他这样就更是皱起了眉头。

“队长，他说我什么？”  
久违的称呼像一对暗号，艰难隐秘地破土而出，他习惯性渡给他一个警示。  
“说第七赛季刚开始联盟出新赛季海报的事情，不知道你还记得么。”

黄少天一双眼睛因为半醉少了点惯性的好奇，喻文州的表情像是在酝酿和组织接下来的语言的样子。黄少天眼中有光晕化开，对方白色的脸庞平添了几分透明感，脸上细细的汗毛细微可见，喻文州的声音轻柔，像是从一团混沌的空气里飘来的棉絮。这本不是一件多么可以聊以为谈资的事，在其他队员眼里或许平淡无奇。第六赛季蓝雨首次夺冠，第七赛季开赛的宣传海报有一张是把各队的队徽组合在一起的设计，因为蓝雨被设置在了左翼的位置，尺寸也略小，黄少天就有些不满意。

“阿轩说黄少总是这样护着蓝雨，即使大家都挺爱队伍，回想起来你却还是有些不同，那次你一直抓着我吐槽，甚至还对我说让我给冯主席提意见，务必出个第二版把这个问题修正了。”喻文州刚盛了半碗艇仔粥，勺子在里面缓慢地搅拌。

黄少天没有马上接话只是直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，喻文州继续道：  
“那时候荣耀像你的女友，而蓝雨像你的……”  
这些话仿佛是能札出浅浅密密细洞的针眼，骤然就在黄少天的心里捅下了一排。  
“喻文州……让你失望了，我还没醉。”迷迷糊糊间他变得有些肆意，无论刚才那些话是有心还是无意，他都得礼尚往来把有些暴躁和微妙的情绪发泄出去。  
“有些事天知地知你知就行了，塞肚子里好好的，非得都说出来？”  
“别总自作聪明，你吃的是什么味心里清楚，明明那时候……我也没少护着你。”他莽然地回敬了一句，像是冷水被浇上铁板的一瞬间青烟一缕滋溜一声冒得很高。

喻文州适时地低下头沉默了，令黄少天始料未及的是，再抬起头的时候，对方眼眶红红的。  
“少天，够了。即使有过什么事，也都过去了。”这次是冯宪君先发了话。  
这不是黄少天第一见到他红了眼眶，记忆里还有一次。

 

他们两个退役是在十三赛季，剑圣因为近战的打法损耗所限，体能反应各方面都显示出颓势，最后一个赛季各项数据的滑坡还是显而易见的，蓝雨当然不是搞慈善的地方，多少有婉转地告之想把他转会的意愿。黄少天是什么脾气，天之骄子，少年时代一路几乎都顺顺利利过来的。虽然并非无法理解人间真实的种种，但在现实中应对起来他依然不可能没有一点情绪。彼时荣耀所处的职业电竞圈已高度成熟，各项操作和运营模式基本有一个套路和标准可循。而由于明星选手日积月累的影响力和商业价值，以及各种网络社交模式的泛用，联盟内部甚至连选手SPI，也就是社交表现统计都有排名数据可循，黄少天大可以手拥他积攒下的资本改行去做其他游戏业相关投资，再不济也可以先做做直播，毕竟这也算是最不需要成本的一行。而如果非要留在职业圈内继续压榨自己的剩余资本，一条道是被卖去其它二流俱乐部养老苟上两三年，但从黄少天的视角来看，那个做法太过刺眼何必舍蓝雨当什么鸡头，干脆择日就捅破了这层直接和管理层商榷具体事宜，退役前还接了两个大代言参与了几个活动，后面大约就是礼节性微笑和告别。

喻文州这边如果坚持下去，再撑个一两年恐怕没有问题，但出人意料地他也决定退了。微博论坛的粉丝和吃瓜群众是百感交集，西皮粉们更是高度歌颂，此情感天动地，颇有点蓝雨双核一起收山回老家结婚的意思。黄少天知道喻文州不是这样想的，两人交流未来规划时喻文州有谈到过是想在状态相对比较好的情况下退掉。说个不太恰当的比喻，在电竞圈到了这个年纪虽然粉丝积攒不少，但不少吃瓜路人也就在看你尚能饭否的好戏，聪明人自然也会觉得美人迟暮山穷水尽的风景多少有些凄惨，当然这些私下的想法并不会对公众解释。

那年并没有进入总决赛的蓝雨内部搞了欢送会，黄少天和大家眼泪齐飞，像是追忆我的前半生一般百感交集，喻文州的情绪变化看起来并不激烈，就像当年赢了老魏三把一样淡然，黄少天从人群里推开两只劝酒的手凑过去问他怎么样，他也只是回答，晚上好好睡，明天的航班是中午的，算了下时间我们也不太能睡懒觉。

他们过去每年夏休开始时都会习惯性放松下，但因队里休假期间琐碎的事情也并不少，多数只是去临近的香港散心三四天，这次因为算一个重整再出发，就多加一个泰国。两个人到了曼谷后，火辣辣的太阳似乎把时光也烤得缓慢下来，喻文州闲散惯了的，和黄少天两个天天睡到自然醒，整个行程几乎不走什么景点，只在在街头小摊随手买芒果和木瓜的shake喝，在暹罗广场的百丽宫楼上吃自助的泰式火锅，再跑楼下南梦宫打几发电动。晚上回了旅馆还要翻开本本习惯性刷两把荣耀。黄少天半夜有一次跑出去直到半夜两点才回来，喻文州在这个时候习惯性不会问他的行踪，就好比七赛季黄少天和于锋拍拖的时候，他也从来不会直接询问对方一丝一毫的细节。

黄少天和于锋的事喻文州是有推敲过的，从他的眼光来看，于锋不太像黄少天会喜欢的人，更直接点说，黄少天钢针直，怎么也不像会和一个男人突然展开一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱的样子。像他这样的人设当然不会缺女友资源，除了因为荣耀的关系平时有些分身乏术，能抽空二人世界的时间略少以外，怎么看都是小女生会喜欢到冒心心眼的类型，而黄少天在和于锋拍拖前确实也交过两任女友，均是大胸细腰的辣妹款。

那时候他们的宿舍已是单人间，有一次他经过黄少天的房门口，看到于锋用一种急需掩饰的表情抬起了手似要敲门的样子。他记得那天晚上他失了眠，隐隐约约猜测着于锋和黄少天是否已经睡过，那之后没几天他突然就感冒了，蓝雨队长碰到这类小事习惯性自己解决，但那次他却没有安安分分地划水过去。打开微信，他斟酌了下写了条消息。  
“少天，我好像发烧了，医务室今天没人值班，要是方便的话，回来时顺便给我带盒感冒药可以么？”  
那边在和于锋约会呢，所以消息是隔了十分钟才回过来的  
“我靠，队长您老人家怎么了，那么柔弱还怎么日理万机啊，要紧不要紧？稍安勿躁，看我现在就回来救驾！”  
意料之中，半小时后黄少天风风火火地冲回来了，怀里的袋子装了各种感冒药退烧药，他伸出手背试了试喻文州的额头再贴贴自己的。  
“这两年我就没怎么感冒过，也不知道哪种更有效，干脆多买几样你挑挑。”

“呃，摸着好像和我差不多，不烫呀，不管怎么样你先吃药，明天早上再去医务室看看？”  
这个反馈的结果和喻文州之前估量的差不多的，于是他心满意足道：  
“嗯，好，谢谢少天，不早了，我睡了，你也去洗个澡睡觉吧。”  
没有对不起，抱歉这类词汇，双方都觉得理所当然，黄少天随随便便丢下于锋，于锋到底怎么想会有怎样的情绪，仅在那一天晚上，喻文州对此并没有任何犹豫和不安。

黄少天的日常里总有一个他，但反过来说喻文州的划分方式和他就不尽相同，喻文州总觉得自己该是一个人的，家庭朋友甚至于爱人都不能改变他的这项认知。大概因为从小家庭就简单祥和，使得他站在任何复杂交错的人际之中都有一份安然的自信。

他刚来蓝雨训练营的第一天，是父母开着车送来的，而那个很出挑又叽叽喳喳的男孩子是由一个叼烟大哥，后来他才得知是他们的队长魏琛带来的。他们被分在同一个宿舍，那个男孩子离开大哥后看着替喻文州忙里忙外整理行李的父母渐渐就没了小太阳般的神情，取而代之的是一种冷雨般微妙的抵触。黄少天和他话并不多，像一只豹猫蓄着爪子无比警觉，也可能因为这份惯性的警惕，他也就在日积月累中获得了比绝大多数人更多的有关喻文州的细枝末节。喻文州当时对黄少天投射而来的天然敌意并没有多么沮丧，对方再出色，和自己的关系暂时多么陷入僵局，对他而言或许也并没有几分特殊。换而言之，不是需要深恨的敌人，也并不期待成为朋友。喻文州的心里，朋友这种锦上添花的生物可有可无，对他而言，慢慢地打出自己的节奏再影响他人，做一些事，打好游戏就已足矣。虽然现在的黄少天磕磕碰碰充满防卫，但未来如何，喻文州并不觉得有多么悲观。

 

曼谷去清迈的火车，因为大雨延误了三个小时发车，两人坐在车厢里先叫了服务生点了一桌丰盛的餐食。等晚上车好不容易出发，列车员过来帮忙把凳子翻转，拼成一个卧铺的床位时，已经近十二点了。黄少天主动认领了上铺，喻文州听着敲击在窗户上的雨声很快进入了梦乡。第二天一早醒来，曼谷的熙攘市景已经转变为一尘不染的翠绿色稻田，车窗上贴着一张灰色的雄鹰贴纸，透着光线往外看，仿佛它就真翱翔在云端上。

“铛铛铛，萨瓦迪卡，您的专属列车专员黄少天已经上线！想问下今天的早餐您有什么需要点单的。”黄少天翻身下床，直接蹦上了喻文州的下铺。  
“牙还没刷呢，就在想吃什么。”  
“你这个下铺可值回票价了，太漂亮了有没有。我在上面对着块铁皮什么都看不到。”黄少天兴致勃勃拿出手机对着窗外噼里啪啦地拍了起来。  
“我刚醒，脑子转速还没达标呢，再说，我觉得还是和少天一起看到的风景最美。”喻文州把身上的毯子扯了扯下巴抵上膝盖眼睛里都是笑意。

“喻文州你这两天是不是入乡随俗，开始练冬阴功了，说话又酸又冷。”  
黄少天语气略生硬，忽地笑容全无，并不如往常那样和他过招互损。  
“我去洗脸，等我搞完回来叫你你再去。”他拖上凉拖甩下一句话就走开了。

 

等火车到站，换了tutu车，喻文州事前查的攻略想去体验一家特色GH，车主狡猾，带着绕路三圈总算才到，黄少天骂骂咧咧，可惜泰语不会讲，英语又不利索，小车主听不懂中文，噪音攻击的效果也就大为减半，最后对方收了喻文州给的钱把两人往门前一抛就绝尘而去。

黄少天还在吐槽，喻文州已经跑到前台把入住手续都办好了，房间简单到只有两张床，一个桌子加简单冲淋的洗漱间。院子挺漂亮，植满了郁郁葱葱的热带植物，对面民宅的屋檐下悬着六角铃，风吹过就丁零当啷甚是好听。院子里三五只小猫围着一只老猫懒洋洋地用爪子拨弄着绿色的植物茎脉和嫩叶，黄少天看到猫两眼放光，哪里还有什么不好的心情，问餐厅买份小杂鱼就冲出去喂猫了。

“好不好吃！剑圣大大专门替你们搞来的，荣幸吧！”他拎着鱼尾巴在老猫面前得意地晃了两下随即丢给了它。猫哪里理他，爪子一扑开始狼吞虎咽，吃完了自顾自姿态甚为傲慢地伸舌舔弄有些油腻的前爪。

黄少天丝毫不灰心，不依不饶道：  
“味道如何好歹给个反馈啊！我都把队长给你们吃了，你们也不表示一下喻文州到底好吃不好吃啊！”  
喻文州手里正玩着玻璃杯里的吸管，被他这么一说菠萝汁差点喷出来，老猫非常特立独行，一个喵字都没有施舍给他，黄少天惺惺转个头对喻文州故作严肃：  
“队长，这猫真坏，你看明明已经一嘴腥了。”  
像是怕对方还无法顿悟一般，他干脆凑到喻文州耳边几乎咬着耳垂低声道：  
“你看，我都没吃呢，他就把你吃干抹净了还当没事人一样，是不是很欠扁？”

因为GH靠近契迪龙寺，说好不跑景点的两人终究还是挪了个位去隔壁跑了下。契迪龙寺残存的佛塔有种怆然的凝重，庙堂的回廊以瓷砖铺地，顶上又有遮蔽，泰北高原的微风穿堂而过说不出的清凉惬意，黄少天和喻文州坐在廊下望着不远处只剩底下几层的佛塔残骸倒也不觉无聊，那天黄少天出奇的安静，甚至喻文州说要走人，他也痴痴地并未回应，待到下午四点闪电划过大雨落下，黄少天才反应过来回不去了。等了一个小时雨也不见停，绝望之际一个看起来像修学僧模样的小和尚比比划划间走来塞了他们一把伞，黄少天很高兴，抓着人家双手开始鸡同鸭讲抒发革命友情。两个人回去时因为只有一把伞，喻文州撑着伞，走得并不块，肩头还是被打湿了一大块，那雨幕声势浩大，像是要把眼前一切景致都洗刷干净似的，空气里鸡蛋花的香气隐约可辨，还有就是黄少天时不时靠紧他传来的体温，天地间就只有他和黄少天了。

客栈的门口亮着微弱的灯火指引着他们的归来，喻文州先进去洗再是黄少天，等到黄少天好不容易洗完要吹头发，突然断电了，于是他只好光着上半身大大咧咧地出来，随便套上件蓝色的T，他蹲下身去行李箱里摸索些什么时，喻文州瞥了一眼，正好对上了露出腰部半截光滑的肌肤。黄少天摇着一头半湿的头发盘腿坐在床上叽叽咕咕，喻文州倒是打着扇子，丝毫没有烦躁的迹象。

“要不要我给少天扇扇？”  
“哈?我有没有听错啊，今天怎么福利那么好？” 

断电这个事追溯下，上一次还是还是在他当上蓝雨队长后的第二天，那天晚上突然区域性断电，外面热浪滚滚也没有风，蓝雨那时候连备用发电机都没有，黄少天嘴里骂骂咧咧：  
“队长，我都快烤熟了，妈的，今天的夜宵不要钱，材料还是自备的。”  
“即使这样，也还是闭下眼睛才好。”喻文州说着转身去抽屉里摸出一把扇子扇起来。  
“不行我睡不着！哎，可别用什么心静自然凉之类的屁话搪塞我，现在除非队长你救苦救难大发慈悲一下，否则我铁定明早高高挂两只熊猫眼！”

“那少天要我怎么做才好？”喻文州好奇道。  
“你虽然手残，不过那件事总做得好。“  
边说手就勾上了喻文州的肩膀，这应该是他第一次私下做出此类亲密举动。  
“队长，除非你给我打会儿扇子，等我睡着了你再睡？”

这话明显就是彻头彻尾的恶作剧，黄少天额角的汗滴亮晶晶的，黑夜里的瞳色也亮晶晶的，虎牙微露，喻文州觉得如此锋利的牙齿大概能把人的喉管直接咬断，危险的感觉咄咄逼人般袭来，他甚至下意识地摸了摸自己的脖子。但喻文州对于这样有持无恐的要求居然没有表示任何异议，那天晚上他看着黄少天的睡颜摇了近一个小时的扇子，联想起自己最近诸多无可救药的梦，究竟现在是不是在梦里似乎也变得难以确定了。 

他判定自己抓到了扭转乾坤的一个点。这一块包含着他的小小空间会是黄少天想要占有的存在。领地意识并非传统意义上的独占欲，而是当他在场的时候，别人进不到这个维度来。那次之后，虽然喻文州似乎就此在黄少天心里划出了一块特殊领地，但从他本身而言亦不希望和黄少天发生更多情感上的私密关系，别人是晓风残月风光无限，他们就只是营业向对外服务到位就行。互不干涉和了如指掌这两种状态像双轨并行一样长年累月的存在，而他因为索克赛尔身份所受到的诸多配合和照顾也从那时候成为了一种约定俗成。

黄少天开始愿意和他分享一些私人的东西，包括硬盘里的A片，有次他又性质很高地拉着喻文州评价自己的最新收获，嘴里还挑三拣四地打分。  
“这个胸是大，但胸型不够好看，皮肤也不够好，睡不下口啊。”  
“我怎么看着和上次那个女孩子差不多。”  
“队长你太天真，这种拍起来都是带妆上阵的，你看粉都那么厚了还要打柔光。”  
“是么，我看着都挺漂亮的”喻文州实在对这口打不起兴趣来，也就表面上敷衍他两句。  
“不会吧，长得还不如你呢，你看你除了胸平点小点哪里看着都比她好。”  
喻文州的心忽地就起了涟漪，脸上飞过些绯红。  
“抱歉抱歉，我没有故意黑你的意思啊，再说了，胸不平何以平天下，队长，有你的ACUP在，相信下赛季的冠军肯定就是我们的了，”黄少天信誓旦旦道。

第六赛季决赛蓝雨双核果然奏出了最强音，随之而来的还有黄少天和于锋的恋爱关系。之后黄少天同于锋交往了三个月就分手拜拜，分手的事还是黄少天主动告诉喻文州的，看起来他的表情有些如释重负，喻文州记得他耐人寻味地说：  
“队长，我总算借这个机会搞清楚了一件事。”  
黄少天后来又交回了女友，每一个时间都不长，有次杂志采访，问他喜欢什么星座的恋人，他斩钉截铁地答道“水瓶座。”彼时他和苏沐橙的绯闻正传得风生水起，于是这么一把火助燃，更是被各种八卦盖章两人就是恋人的关系。

 

八赛季后的喻文州和冯宪君走到了一块，比之爱情，可能更贴近于令自己的生活轨迹变得顺滑和有序的一种结伴模式，年纪渐大后，对人情本身的理解并没有变化，压力大部分来自于事业上，在收入颇丰但生活被荣耀充斥的喻文州那里，冯宪君多块好省有效率，同为电竞圈，相处有交集，但是又不用每周都小情侣一般汇报见面，彼此也算是比较给对方个人空间。冯宪君有情调又算得上体贴，喻文州觉得没有什么不满意的。有时候找到了钟意的餐馆两人出去吃饭，喻文州会下意识发个微信给黄少天信息共享，好几次他在微信朋友圈里PO美食图时，冯宪君都抱怨道  
“那个黄少天又抢了头赞，这手速怎么都有二百五了吧。”  
“我说你好好地骂人干嘛？”喻文州忍不住笑出来。

 

从清迈飞到香港，重新回到了熟悉的汽油味大都市，夜晚的干诺道灯光温柔闪烁，喻文州发觉黄少天又消失了，这次他耐心甚佳地坐在宾馆房间里开着床灯等着他，黄少天回来时，他破天荒第一次问道：  
“少天，去哪里了？”  
“去看不到你的地方呗。”  
“不想和我一起么？”  
“嗯。”  
“可是过去你不是这样的。”  
“喻文州…时间不多了。”  
“这么文艺可不像你。”  
“别和我故作轻松，在曼谷我也这样过。”  
“能问问为什么么？”  
“你真想知道？”黄少天呵呵。  
“如果你愿意说的话。”  
“外面那么热，我他妈在曼谷街头一个人瞎走了两个多小时，就因为不想面对卧室里的你。”  
“少天就那么讨厌我？”  
“都到这时候了，有意思么，别演了。”  
“我不清楚你在说什么。”  
“你是真的不知道还是假的不知道，那我告诉你，我想上你。是一直，是早就，于是喻文州，你满意了？”

喻文州还要开口说些什么，黄少天已经猛地把他背过身压到了墙上，膝盖顶进了他的腿缝间。他现在想触摸占有自己狩猎区内的所有了。两方面拉锯得太久，猝不及防间反而没有一点点征兆和预感。喻文州从来没有觉得自己如此“空空如野”过，他的细胞在叫嚣，身体最深处渴望被进入和填满。黄少天滚烫又强韧的腰部像是磁铁把他死命地吸在身上，光靠体温就能将他侵犯。不同于冯宪君给予的笃定，这是乱序到让他忘记了世界原本规则的碰撞。

“少天，不要逼我。”  
“喻文州，你喜欢我，现在明明是你在逼我！”  
“对，我有，但这已经不重要了。”  
“那对你来说，什么才是重要的？别扯话题，我现在就问你，跟不跟我走？现在还来得及。”  
黄少天的牙齿磨在喻文州的脖颈上，血管在皮下被心脏带动凸凸地跳。喻文州的裤子很快被拉了下来，那双手是有力的，是喻文州多少次幻想能把他玩到云端的存在。黄少天握住喻文州那根已经半勃的器官轻轻替他摁压着马眼，舌尖徜徉在他的耳洞附近打着圈，温热的气息没顶而来，喻文州感到自己的呼吸变得粗重急促，没多久就忍不住在他手里释放了出来。

黄少天用手指顺了些腥气液体伸到他嘴边逼他全舔掉。又抹了点唾液给他做扩张，只是被对方用两根手指捅进了后面开拓，喻文州已经觉得身体如过电流，腿部酥麻到几乎站不住，狭窄的肠道痴缠地挽留着身后的挖掘者，黄少天中指上还带着一枚闪电形状的戒指，他抚摸着他大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，冰冷的金属在青白的肤色里划下红痕，汗水流淌而过，喻文州感到一阵咸涩的疼痛。臀肉被往两边用力拽开，早已肿胀的肉棒就着入口一点一点斜插着挤了进去。黄少天一边深深浅浅地操弄喻文州的后穴，一边在他耳边吹气道:  
“舒服么？他有没有像这样亲过你？有没有像我这样搞过你？”

喻文州的身体止不住地颤抖，随着身后的抽送而摇摆，黄少天的手从他左边大腿根往上揉到了臀部，喻文州被他激得一阵战栗小腿瞬间抽筋，忍不住疼得倒吸了一口凉气。欲念已成脱缰野马，开始背信弃义他的理智，这个时候只要流下一滴眼泪，情绪就会像闸门被炸一般止不住倾斜而出，黄少天渴求着他，他又何尝不是，这突如其来的吻究竟让彼此等待了多久，有人给他以痛与他以爱，是多么令他惊奇感叹的事，一切仿佛回到生命的初始，他难耐地觉得甬道干涸，需要粘稠的液体灌满体内唤醒他的灵魂。

“少天，我……”  
“你那个所谓的男朋友，以为我不在意？一想到你和他在一起那么久，我就恨不得把冯宪君拖出来打到生活不能自理！”  
“你知不知道…其实…我梦见过你。”喻文州被吻得有些失神，却依然竭尽全力在自我和溃败间企图找到一个平衡点。  
“你当然梦见过我，你必须梦到过我，梦见被我干到爽得哭出来是不是？你看你吸我吸得那么用力，你怎么舍得让我等你那么久？”

喻文州的右手被黄少天带到了身后抚摸着两人灼热的连接处，黄少天甚至把喻文州的一根手指一并塞进去，使他同时能摸到那根东西和自己的肠壁，左右夹击之下他扭动地更为剧烈，刚润滑做得仓促，穴口干涩又被极致的撑开，阵痛袭来，但这依然无法阻止晕眩的快感纷涌而至。

“就算你再狡猾，又怎么可能骗得过我的眼睛呢？以前郑轩有说你心思缜密，深不可测，你知道那时候我在想什么？”  
“我想那又怎么样啊，管你再深，只要是我，就总有办法把你顶穿了。”

如果把黄少天认为是一个全然天真的人，那未免也太过轻敌，但他身上那些易燃的危险因子总能令人体会到活着的实感，这些鲜活的音符对于喻文州来说永远是独一无二的。曾经魂牵梦绕地想着他少年人的胸膛，结实的臂弯，豹猫般能谋杀人的眼神，想在他身下放纵到哭出来，现在狠一狠心就可以成就对方的贪婪，也可以毫无遗憾的讨好自己一次，一个软弱的姿态可以换来那么多，何乐而不为呢？想到这里，他忍不住用力一夹，黄少天措不及防就射了。液体和体内的沟壑交融之时，喻文州玩味到了某种欢愉，但一股股的注入像在腐蚀他的内核，绮梦般的幻觉逐渐被一一扼杀。黄少天急忙把自己拔出来，喻文州转过身抱紧了他，射精并没有马上结束，两人小腹间搞得一塌糊涂，他终于有机会在那么近的距离端详对方的眉眼，二十七，八岁的黄少天少年气息犹存，喻文州从来不能想象黄少天四五十岁的情状，比如有肚腩的样子，那些和厨房刺鼻的油垢，卧室床底陈年的灰尘一样令他眉头紧皱，兴致全无，他的男孩真好看，该和这世界的其他部分完全分开才好。刚才黄少天的T并没有脱掉，喻文州蹲下身钻了进去再从领口探出头来，闭着双眼静静地和他额头贴着额头，耳边只有彼此的呼吸和心跳声，黄少天极为配合地并没有说话。喻文州身体滑下，从对方的锁骨吻到了胸口的挺立，舌尖在肚脐上方的肌肤温柔地打了几个旋，然后再往下把对方含了进去，黄少天的下身一紧，忍不住隔着布料抓紧了喻文州的头发，欲望再次被挑起，他开始重新狠命地冲撞着他的口腔，喻文州的喉头一阵痉挛，黄少天全数都射在了他的嘴里，他并没有吐出来而是随手抹了下嘴边的痕迹对他微微一笑，现在他的口腔和下体中都残留着对方的液体和气息，这是他被占有的证据，而对方以何种心情做了这些事，他反而并不是很想去探究了。

做爱是把能够戳心的匕首，然高潮必如即将失坠的箭矢般无法长久。人与人果然只有在一瞬间才能坦然接受彼此的泥泞肮脏和狼狈不堪。之后，或许得用新的生命要挟或者继承，或许得有更为牢固的世俗理由，喻文州没来由发出一声轻叹，这世间原本就没有一对清清白白的恋人，黄少天必然得离开他的身体，离开他曾经奢侈的梦境。

事后黄少天替喻文州做完清理，两人用背贴着胸的姿势躺在浴缸里泡澡，喻文州用鼻尖厮磨黄少天嘴唇，黄少天把他的下巴扳过来继续变着角度吻他。  
“队长刚才你疯了么，还让我内射你，你这样子我好为难，好想把你操到后天都上不了飞机。”  
喻文州想，黄少天今天真该把他插哑到说不出话来，那么他就不会听到下面这些毫不浪漫的玩意儿了。  
“少天，某种意义上我拒绝不了你，但是，有些事情…可能你没有意识到，可我…却不能自欺欺人。”  
“我不希望再和过去一样，被你纳入到责任范围内，或许你会觉得那是好意，其实根本并没有必要，希望你明白，你心里记挂着的或许是蓝雨的队长，是索克赛尔，唯独不是喻文州这个人。”  
喻文州看着黄少天惊愕的表情，没有丝毫想停下得意思。  
“如果是别人，我或许可以接受含有杂质的感情，毕竟相处也有很多种，你知道我倾向于人生相伴一场不易，彼此相处愉快就行，可唯独你，抱歉……我办不到。”

黄少天猛地停下了动作，喻文州一贯如此，自负到有时令人厌恶，他的手里攥着满满的道理和自我逻辑，外力强逼下的任何言语都无法说服喻文州。可是从快乐到死到郁郁寡欢的跌落可以惩罚任何人，如果黄少天可以祭出他的绝决，如果他不想再给予喻文州能够继续骄纵的权利，那么现在喻文州这样一个可笑的借口已经足以。  
“闭嘴，够了。”  
“GG了，喻文州，如你所愿。”  
“对不起…”  
“你让我操你一次就为了说这个？”黄少天忍不住轻蔑地歪了下嘴，像是在嘲笑自己刚才的幼稚。喻文州伸出手想触摸他的脸颊，被他避开了。  
“别碰我。”  


后半夜的黄少天蜷缩在床沿，弯成了一个自我保护的姿势，喻文州尝试从背后抱紧他，黄少天并没有推开他却也始终没有对他转过头来。本是一剑风华，只待蓄势待发，可灭神的诅咒如同剑鞘掩上冰雨的剑刃，强劲的剑鸣之声随即骤然而止。钥匙就此断在了锁孔里，除了彻底毁坏它，并没其他方法打开前方的大门。这个世界上除了喻文州，还有谁能够兵不血刃地伤害黄少天呢。

第二天黄少天甚至起了早去买了早饭回来，后续，购物逛街也一切如常，手信很快装满了各自的小半个箱子。喻文州喜欢文具，两个人就逛到了铜锣湾的Log-on，黄少天随手挑了一本封面写着Mors Certa, Hora Incerta的手账说送给喻文州当礼物。  
“利物浦过去那个中卫，丹尼尔·阿格在身上纹了个纹身，就是这句话。”

回程的时候坐的是广九线。火车穿梭在偶尔闪烁的光点和断续出现的隧道中，明暗相绝的光线掠过两人的脸庞，像是时光也被锯裂成一段段。黄少天努力搜寻着丝毫不相连的每一片碎片，忍不住寻找里面喻文州的点点滴滴，但它们各自为营，根本无法拼凑出一个完整的影像。黄少天不曾如此胆怯过，真实的喻文州就靠在他的肩头，他却选择故意避开他的脸，此时喻文州触感柔软的手臂贴着黄少天的肩膀，他呼吸细缓，大约正好梦如旧。

现在还能说是一如往昔的日常，是队长和副队极其平常的日常，但时针分秒转动，周围的旅客开始整理行李，快要到广州了，愈是接近就愈代表着那些持续了十多年平稳的日常快要消逝了，当火车钻出最后一个隧道，广播里传出我们快要到站的提示时，一切就已经被打碎留在了过去。不远的将来，俗世的熙攘和众人的言辞并不会有太多变化，但某些两人之间习以为常的东西将不复存在，蓝雨双核将变成只是黄少天和喻文州，或许…连那个“和”字也将会失去。

 

黄少天的心头被某种情绪压到，他忍不住侧过头看喻文州的脸，本能令他想叫他一声队长。但此情此请却只能令他停下了脚步，因为眼泪正悄无声息地从喻文州眼角流过，慢慢湿润了他肩头的一小块衣料。黄少天似乎明白了什么，但他知道自己不能去揭穿喻文州眼泪下的隐喻，也不能问他具体的缘由，因为故事的尾声之后不该再加笔，如果他们都已经提前约定好了结局的话。

而又有谁能够断言或否定这之后的人生是不是像一条更为悠长而又深邃的隧道。毕竟有些感情明明曾在心里轰隆隆呼啸而过，却因为各种缘由永远等不到能够直面阳光的一天。

 

想念是一种希望那人过得很好又害怕听到对方消息的状态。乏善可陈的日常竭力维持着平稳，回忆又偏偏不安分地激起惊澜。神话里的情话，传说中的誓言，都会随着岁月蹉跎变得没有具体的形状，脆弱到随手一掐就无情地泯灭于流动的沙海之中。

曾几何时，黄少天设想过如果喻文州再给他发自己头疼可能发烧了的微信，他会立即和过去一样风驰电骋地冲到他面前，但归根结底也只是自我讨好般地想想，因为喻文州一定不会做那样徒劳又反复的举动。或许喻文州从来都不曾相信黄少天真的会以一种近乎莽撞的姿态去爱他，有些感情一旦无处可去就只能积压心头，恨与怨模糊出遗憾的距离，未免令他的柔情蜜意和棱角都通通化为泡影。牵挂一个人是这世上最难排遣的寂寞，黄少天不自觉地抹了下眼角，恍然间一滴泪奢侈地留在了他的食指上。残夜里凉风袭袭，很快就把它吹成了干涸，像是从未诞生于这世界一般地消逝在这夏夜里，消逝于无数个一梦千寻的疑问里。昔日的笑颜和辉煌的过去如雾霭一般渐渐被晨曦所吞噬，黄少天想当初他紧紧想抓住的大约不止这些，比如那人欲言又止的红红眼眶，比如仅有两次却令他眷恋无比的夏夜摇扇。可活到现在的年岁，再去反复思索极个别的遗憾又有什么意思呢，于是他把烟头在阳台的栏杆上摁灭，如释重负般抬起头望向天际的橙色。夜色渐明，他在青灰的余烬里回过身，看到房间里周泽楷的睡颜是这般好看，如果这都不能算是慰藉，那连他都会嫌弃自己对命运过分苛责，他明明已经拥有太多，说曾经赢得盆满钵满都不算言重。去洗手间冲完了脸，他手脚轻慢地躺回周泽楷的身边闭上了双眼，至此，黄少天觉得自己又回复到一个寻常理智的人。

 

线头只要轻轻被挑开，一切即可迎刃而解，但重新开始毕竟只能是虚妄的假设。令人怅然若失的坚硬，筑起彼此难攻不下的壁垒，于是有些缄默已然习以为常，有些感情终将守口如瓶，世间一切的相遇都是久别重逢，可重逢或许仅仅只是为了命中注定的再次别离。庄生晓梦写就白日流萤般的温柔，令人肖想发染星霜的旧时光景凝固成舌尖上未及说出的三字。喻文州，原来那么多个夏天都曾与你一起收割和走过。

他在摇扇送来的凉意下醒来，那人穿着白色长袖棉质衬衫安静地坐在床头，臂肘处浅浅两道褶皱，细长的眉眼间流露出温柔的笑意。而黄少天听到自己用一贯明锐的声音对他说：

“队长，早上好。”

\--------FIN.----------


End file.
